A Troll Fic!
by bambooplant123
Summary: Follow Cherrykit's life all the way to the end of her first gathering as a warrior! SolarClan Challenge.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors**

Cherrykit laughed like the sunset. Everyone within a mile range turned their head to see what the wondrous sound was. Cherrykit had just been born, and her mother, Awesomeamazing was very proud of her. Cherrykit could already speak and catch mice! All the toms, even the elders were already in love with her. After all, who could resist her little pink nose and that delicate precious face?

Cherrykit pranced out of the nursery den like a princess. The cats all watched her, and suddenly, she was flying! They gasped like a gasp. Cherrykit smiled, and Jayfeather, came out. Instead of telling the kit to come into his medicine den, he praised Cherrykit's awesome talents! Then wings unfurled from the beautiful wonder of nature's back. They were white feathery and soft. All the cats gathered around.

Then Firestar, without even leaping onto the High Rock, as ThunderClan had done for many generations, announced that Cherrykit was now Cherryblossom even though she had only came in existence for a minute!

Strangely enough, none of the apprentices were jealous or mad. They were all sooo proud of Cherryblossom for being… well, her!

Firestar glanced at the sky. It was still day, so he sent Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, and Dustpelt to announce to the other clans that they'd be having a very early day gathering!

After a few moments, for of course Cherryblossom could bend time, the four clans had crossed over the fallen log and assembled at the island.

Firestar let Cherryblossom announce to the clans that she was now a warrior! They were all so happy and proud! All the toms looked at adoration at her, even Oakheart from Starclan! Even Jayfeather, though how he knew how Cherryblossom looked like was a wonder!

During a minute, five toms had asked Cherryblossom to be their mate, even though 3 of them were from other clans! By the time the gathering was ten minutes in, every tom had asked Cherryblossom to be their mate, even Firestar and the medicine cats!

Of course Cherryblossom refused all of them, because her secret crush was…. Rock! The reason why she had a crush on Rock was because she was actually a cat who was supposed to watch over StarClan itself, but she had realized that the Clan cats needed her more! Now StarClan was not a bit offended or insulted when she announced that to everyone! Instead they were very proud of themselves for being watched over by such a sweet, darling angel! As a way of expressing their gratitude, they sent down Oakheart to speak with her. Of course, being the kind, generous, and awesome cat she was, Cherryblossom rudely sent him away, but to the rest of the cats, her dismissal was as kind as could be! Like honey, like syrup, like… candy! And with that thought, hundreds of pieces of candy rained down on the warriors, even though StarClan had no idea what candy was!

The cats all hungrily devoured them, without even thinking that these were Twoleg-made… because as far as they were concerned, these were awesome!

Awesomeamazing padded like a train, even though the cats don't know what a train is, to Cherryblossom. "Wow, Cherryblossom. I knew that you wouldn't live up to your full potential once you were born! I'm so proud to be your mother!" Cherryblossom giggled. "Of course! After all, I'm awesome and amazing, right? Just like you!"

"Yeah, I am, but I'm not so awesome and amazing as you!"

Cherryblossom sighed. "Look, you're name is Awesomeamazing. That must mean that you're a million times better that me."

"But you can fly and bend time!"

That reminded Cherryblossom. Quickly, she bent time to stop the gathering because she was really tired.

Once ThunderClan was back, Firestar decided to make a special den for Cherryblossom. Everyone agreed, even though they knew how much work it would take. But they would do anything for their precious Cherryblossom. Even die for her, although they had only known about her for one hour.

Cherryblossom quickly sped up time, and in one minute, her den was finished! It was really comfy! The only thing Cherryblossom decided the den was missing were cherry blossoms! So she traveled in time to retrieve some cherry blossoms, then back again. Cherryblossom adorned the den with cherry blossoms, then sank down to take a nap.


End file.
